


Let's Never Forget, The Day We Met

by Soph



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soph/pseuds/Soph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaden Yuki and Jesse Anderson attend Duel Academy. When Jesse meets a new student, Alumina Lihart, things start to become complicated. Jaden notices something strange about Jesse...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Never Forget, The Day We Met

Chapter 1

I walked cautiously through the darkness. I kept walking towards the light that shone at the end of what seemed like a big, dark tunnel. I stepped out into the light and covered my eyes from the sudden brightness. I removed my arm and stared at the faint figure in front of me. Her long silver hair seemed to fly on the wind and her beautiful sapphire blue eyes sparkled brilliantly. Her pale blue dress billowed in the breeze and the gems that adorned it shined brightly in the light. We reached out to each other and just as our fingers touched, the faint figure was gone.

Just the start - Doing it all on my phone so I'll keep updating this chapter :)


End file.
